


Lilacs

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Belonging.
Relationships: Arvis/Diadora | Deirdre
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Lilacs

Deirdre was somewhere in the gardens, Arvis knew. He snapped off a sprig of a heavily-blooming dark purple lilac as he searched for her, sure it would be a welcome gift. 

She was not difficult to find, at least, shaded beneath a lighter-colored bush and with Julius asleep on her lap. Julia was nearby, chasing a butterfly in the late-spring sun. 

Arvis did not miss the way Deirdre's face lit up at the sight of him, and then Julia's delighted squeal. The lilac sprig ended up in her hands instead as he sat down beside Deirdre-- 

Right where he belonged.


End file.
